This invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a stratified charge combustion type internal combustion engine.
In a conventional stratified charge combustion type internal combustion engine having a main combustion chamber in a top portion of a piston, and an ignition chamber which is provided with a fuel injection valve and an ignition plug, in a cylinder head, a rate of deposition of a fuel on a wall surface in the main combustion chamber, which is provided in the top portion of the piston, varies depending upon the direction of the ignition chamber with respect to the interior of the main combustion chamber, i.e. the direction in which the fuel is injected. In accordance with the variations in this deposition rate, the quantity of a gaseous mixture formed in the main combustion chamber and the rate of formation thereof vary.
If the degree of mixing of this gaseous mixture is low, the high-load performance of the internal combustion engine is deteriorated.